Nicholas the Traveler
Nicholas the Traveler is a traveling collector who appears in various places in Tyria, Cantha, and Elona. He exchanges various stackable items for Gifts of the Traveler. Current Collections For the collection week beginning 27 April 2009, The Traveler: * Is found in Traveler's Vale, near the portal to Iron Horse Mine * Exchanges 3 Bolts of Linen for 1 Gift of the Traveler. Dialogue ; Red Iris Flower (Regent Valley) : For years, my nightmares have lingered on this place, the place where I lost my Mary. She meant the world to me, but I have mourned her loss long enough. I'm sure if Mary were here today, she’d no sooner want to see those spiders back in her orchard than she would want to see me imprisoned by grief. In just a few short years, deepest despair shocked my beard and hair with white and almost finished what the Charr started when they destroyed my home, my parents, and my Mary. Now I know that I can't let them win like that. I must live on to keep the memory of my beloved alive and find a new home, find happiness again. There is still much work for me to do in this world. : And so my travels begin again with new purpose: to take Yakkington and I to the far corners of the globe and back again. But before my journey continues I feel the need to ask my love for her blessing and pay tribute to her, though I suppose the only thing fitting would be Red Iris Flowers. A bunch of at least 3 would do, but the only Ascalonian flora collector I know of has moved far to the north. She was so young the last time I saw her! It makes me worry that she won't remember me. Although, she was quite fond of the Professor, even if he did eat all those flowers.... I don't suppose you have any, do you? ; Bolt of Linen (Traveler's Vale) : Did you know that dolyaks will abandon a calf if they perceive it to be weak? Yup, it's true, and it's actually extremely common among their species. I know it seems cruel by our standards, but I imagine that they believe it keeps their bloodlines strong. And who would argue? : It's also the most likely explanation for why Yakkington was alone when I found him, here in this very place. He was as white as the snow itself, but that was hardly surprising, since all dolyak calves are born that way. The poor thing was huddled up against these rocks, but he wasn't actually the one in trouble; I was. I had been nearly blinded by a blizzard for hours and couldn't make heads or tails of where Yak's Bend was. Luckily I stumbled past him before succumbing to the elements! : I approached carefully, because I knew wild dolyaks were particularly dangerous. As I got closer, he helt my gaze with those warm blue eyes, and I felt completely safe. Though I couldn't explain it, I knew we had an instant connection. So to honor that night, I wish to craft us a nice, warm blanket, hah! Would you, by chance, have 3 Bolts of Linen that I could take off your hands? Notes *The Traveler is known as Nicholas Sandford in Pre-Searing Ascalon. *You can exchange up to 5 Gifts per account per week. *He is expected to change locations Sundays at midnight PST (Pacific Time). **On the first Sunday (26 April 2009), he remained at his old location until 1:30am PDT Monday. *The items he requests depend on his location. His previous collections and locations can be viewed here.